


This Mall Is A Kingdom

by Raepocalypse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Embarrassing Situations, Fluff, M/M, alternate universe - mall, chatfic, rated for language, they all work at the mall ok, yugbam is the focus here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: A chatfic where BamBam smiles at a hot guy and makes him fall down, and their friends make an embarrassing situation turn into a needlessly complicated one. At least, in the end, they get the happy ending they deserve.





	This Mall Is A Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write mostly and I just wanted to have a good time. I hope you also have a good time. I think their names are p self explanatory, but in case they aren't, their names and jobs are in the notes at the end of the fic.
> 
> I know this looks long, but I swear it's just because it's a chatfic. I couldn't find it in me to break it into chapters. 
> 
> LASTLY please note that this isn't time stamped, but it takes place over a matter of like a month or two. I hope that's clear enough, but I just wanted to let yall know anyway c:

**yugyummy messaged the chat Jinyoung Will Kill Yugeom**

yugyummy: i made a mistake

momjinyoung: Gyeom I s2g

defsoul: he already looks like he'sgonna crush his phone

defsoul: 0-60 record time

yugyummy: it's fine im ready to accept death anyway

cocoyj: gonna need 2 explain buddy

yugyummy: i saw the most beautiful person in the literal entire world and i fucked up

yugyummy: i saw him and he looked at me and he smiled and i walked into a trash can

yugyummy: spilled it everywhere. slipped in a puddle of something and fell.

defsoul: oh my god

yugyummy: i didnt know what to do

yugyummy: i just bolted

yugyummy: im fucking covered in like trash juice

momjinyoung: Where are you now?

yugyummy: i smell like gatorade and panda express and theres melted ice cream on my pants

yugyummy: are you coming to kill me? good.

yugyummy: hiding in the bathroom by the food court

momjinyoung: No stupid I'm bringing you clothes.

cocoyj: who was the guy???

yugyummy: idk ive never seen him before and now i hope i never see him again except i would do anything to see him again but also if i do, i will die so

defsoul: too bad

cocoyj: if you die we'll print the entire ‘have u ever seen a man so beautiful u started crying’ thing on ur grave

momjinyoung: Be there in 5.

defsoul: id like to see someone so hot he made you forget to be a whole person

yugyummy: thanks hyungs

yugyummy: except jaebum

defsoul: hey

 

**mmmark messaged the chat BOOOOIIIII**

mmmark: well that was eventful

wangpuppy: what i missed

mmmark: food court accident

dabdab: the cutest idiot ive ever seen in my life

wangpuppy: im so glad you dont think im an idiot anymore <3

dabdab: incorrect. he was just cuter xoxo

wangpuppy: rude

mmmark: he was p cute

wangpuppy: D:

wangpuppy: ET TU MARKIE

mmmark: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

dabdab: anyway idiot tho. walked into a trashcan, fell in garbage juice (ew) and fled the scene

dabdab: still managed to look cute tho

wangpuppy: omg poor thing

wangpuppy: not an idiot just clumsy

mmmark: he fell cause bam smiled at him

dabdab: not tru

wangpuppy: Waht

mmmark: v tru

wangpuppy: i ship it

dabdab: you cant ship it we're real people

wangpuppy: not with that attitude

mmmark: this ship can never sail w dont know who he is

wangpuppy: gonna find him. markie help me

dabdab: please dont

wangpuppy: markie plz

wangpuppy: together we can make this dream come tru

dabdab: what dream

wangpuppy: markie

wangpuppy: markie

wangpuppy: mark

wangpuppy: mark mark mark

dabdab: jfc

wangpuppy: M A R K

mmmark: some of us have work

wangpuppy: <3 gonna help me?

mmmark: he was wearing a shirt from that dance studio on the 2nd floor

dabdab: i trusted u

wangpuppy: HAH. YES. NICE.

 

**wangpuppy messaged the chat BOOOOIIIII**

wangpuppy: he wasnt there when i went :(

dabdab: good. dont go back

wangpuppy: bam imma find u ur trash prince

mmmark: if you arent down here in 3 mins no coffee

mmmark: 5 and im leaving

wangpuppy: markie :(

dabdab: dont call him trash prince

dabdab: we been here waiting and youre out there tryna find a guy you dont even know what he looks like smh

wangpuppy: i asked for the guy who fell in the trash today and they said he went home already

dabdab: you did not

mmmark: they probably lied bc you sound like a lunatic

wangpuppy: i told them i was trying to hook him up tho

dabdab: i hate this fucking fsmily

mmmark: jackson wtf

**wangpuppy changed the chat name to Operation: Find Bammie’s Trash Prince**

**dabdab changed the chat name to NO**

**wangpuppy changed the chat name to Operation: Find Bammie’s Trash Prince**

wangpuppy: accept your fate

 

**yugyummy messaged the chat Jinyoung Will Kill Yugyeom**

yugyummy: well i can never go back to work again this mallbis not for me i regret everything

defsoul: dramatic

momjinyoung: Is this about the trash thing again?

yugyummy: jungkook said someone came in yesterday and asked soecifixally

yugyummy: and i quote

yugyummy: for the trash guy from the food court

momjinyoung: Oh.

cocoyj: o no gyeomie

cocoyj: dont worry, im sure this will blow over fast! <4

cocoyj: *<3

 

**momjinyoung changed the name of the group chat to Trash Prince Yugyeom**

defsoul: what

yugyummy: dont

momjinyoung: They're literally calling Yugyeom the Trash Prince this is the best thing I've ever heard in my life

cocoyj: dont worry they dont know its u!!

defsoul: how do you know that

momjinyoung: He knows everything. You know that.

momjinyoung: The coffee bitches know everything here.

cocoyj: not our fault everyone here likes to come gossip in the cafe

yugyummy: hasnt someone done something more embarrassing yet

momjinyoung: Absolutely not.

cocoyj: that guy is still lookin for u too

cocoyj: found out who it is tho!!

yugyummy: idk if thats good or bad

defsoul: is it somone we know?

defsoul: are they bein a dick?

yugyummy: kookie said he looked like one of the guys from spencers

yugyummy: is he from spencers

momjinyoung: If it’s one of those Spencers Gifts douchebags, I’ll fucking kill them.

momjinyoung: I’m allowed to roast Yugyeom, but they aren’t.

defsoul: @cocoyj you can’t just leave us hanging wtf

defsoul: youngjae who tf is it

momjinyoung: I’m off at 4, I’m gonna go kick an ass at Spencer’s

cocoyj: no no no!!!

cocoyj: mark said its jackson from the pokemon store by macys

yugyummy: i fucking know jackson

yugyummy: why tf is he calling me trash prince

cocoyj: mark says he doesnt know its u just that he saw u were wearing the shirt from the studio

defsoul: mark is the cute one tht does the backflips in the parking lot right

cocoyj: mmhm! hes rly good at foam patterns too

momjinyoung: Excuse?

defsoul: youngjae send him a pic of mark

cocoyj: i have the selca he took when i got his number!!

cocoyj:

momjinyoung: Oh him

momjinyoung: Okay yeah alright. He is cute.

yugyummy: god he was sitting with the hot guy

defsoul: when you fell?

yugyummy: yeah

defsoul: jfc were the girls from victorias secret there too damn gyeom

yugyummy: fuck directly off jaebum

 

**yugyummy messaged the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

yugyummy: should i tell jackson to stop calling me trash prince

defsoul: he doesn’t know it’s you tho. if you tell him to stop, he’ll know it’s you

yugyummy: how does he not know how could he possibly not know

momjinyoung: Ask the gossip queen.

defsoul: @cocoyj

cocoyj: guys i can’t just be on my phone all the time

yugyummy: hyunnnnnnng this is important

cocoyj: okay okay okay okay okay okay

cocoyj: mark-hyung was there with his friend when u fellbut he doesn’t know u and he doesnt know i know u

cocoyj: and jackson doesnt know it was u bc all mark told him was that u had a shirt for the dance studio

defsoul: so who was hot guy

cocoyj: idk i didnt ask

cocoyj: didnt seem important?

yugyummy: it’s not i can never face him anyway

defsoul: but how will he ever find his trash prince

yugyummy: s t o p

momjinyoung: I’m gonna find and tell Jackson

yugyummy: Jinyoung-ah please don’t

yugyummy: This is bad enough

yugyummy: Literally it just keeps getting worse. Hyung, please do not tell him.

yugyummy: Hyung please.

momjinyoung: Fine, but only because you finally used proper grammar for once.

defsoul: he makes me use proper grammar when i ask him to go out

cocoyj: omg jy ur so weird abt grammer <3

momjinyoung: What language is that?

**momjinyoung messaged the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

momjinyoung: My Son.

cocoyj: yah?

yugyummy: !! you stopped calling me that like a month ago

momjinyoung: Not you dweebs my new son.

momjinyoung: The son I never had.

cocoyj: :c

momjinyoung: My retail son.

momjinyoung: He’s so cute.

cocoyj: did u get his name yet??

momjinyoung: The one on his card is really long, but he says to call him Bambam.

momjinyoung: Cute.

defsoul: i feel like i should be worried but

momjinyoung: Don’t be jealous of your future stepson. It’s weird.

defsoul: stop adopting mall employees its weird

cocoyj: he works here??? wahts he look like??? u should add him to the chat!!

momjinyoung: I can’t expose him to you people before he’s even friends with me.

momjinyoung: Maybe to Youngjae

cocoyj: <3

defsoul: hey

momjinyoung: Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you’re reasonable.

yugyummy: fair

defsoul: fair

**dabdab messaged the chat Operation: Find Bammie’s Trash Prince**

dabdab: that guy at the bookstore

dabdab: is so fucking weird

dabdab: but it’s great

wangpuppy: he ask for your number yet you heartbreaker

dabdab:its not like that

mmmark: you dont even read what the fuck you going to b&n for all the time

wangpuppy: to see his book boyfriend

dabdab: fr not like that. and i read sometimes tf

mmmark: fashion books probs

dabdab: hes just rly cool. and nice to me but also kind of mean

dabdab: he showed me a pic of his boyfriend too he’s cute as shit

wangpuppy: cuter than your trash prince?

dabdab: stop calling him that

dabdab: and no, but cute as shit

dabdab: anyway im p sure he was just showing him to me so i didnt think he was tryna hit on me

mmmark: poly

mmmark: open

dabdab: s t o p it

wangpuppy: gonna go in there and ask him what his intentions are with our son

dabdab: i’m absolutely not your son sit down

mmmark: ask him what his intentions are with our brother then

dabdab: one day imma get his number and just add him in here and watch him roast the shit out of you both

wangpuppy: hot

dabdab: cancelled

 

**yugyummy messaged the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

yugyummy: i saw him again sdkajfkasdfas

yugyummy: hes so fuckin cute im gonna die

momjinyoung: Yeah, but did you talk to him?

defsoul: no

yugyummy: no

cocoyj: no

momjinyoung: no

yugyummy: wtf stop

defsoul: okay but where did you see your food court prince

yugyummy: okay definitely dont call him that

cocoyj: but u saw him at hte food court!!

momjinyoung: Yeah JB, that should be his princess right?

yugyummy: DO NOT

defsoul: if you dont tell us your story, im letting them go off the rails calling him your food court princess

yugyummy: YOU STARTED

yugyummy: fine okay okay okay fine

yugyummy: he was coming out of the mac store

yugyummy: and for a sec i was like okay well he has a girlfriend maybe

yugyummy: but i looked closer and he was fucking wearing make up

momjinyoung: Guys can wear make up, Yugyeom.

yugyummy: like red eyeshadow but soft and his lips are probably tinted and

yugyummy: idk he just looked so fucking good

yugyummy: no no i dont mean like he cant i just

cocoyj: he looked pretty!

cocoyj: i bet he would be happy someone noticed how nice he looked gyeomie c:

defsoul: sure you dont want yj to get his name for you?

yugyummy: oh def not

yugyummy: not only am i now known as the fucking trash prince

yugyummy: but i wouldnt even be able to talk to him

yugyummy: my throat would just fuckin close up

momjinyoung: I like the implication that I’m the king because you’re my son, but I resent the implication that it makes me the Trash King

defsoul: im the trash king. you married into it babe. welcome to my trash kindgom

cocoyj: wat does that make me and jy?

momjinyoung: Don’t worry baby we will figure it out. <3

cocoyj: <3 :*

yugyummy: jaebum is my real dad

momjinyoung: Obviously. I’m your mom.

 

**mmmark messaged the chat Operation: Find Bammie’s Trash Prince**

mmmark: bammie

wangpuppy: hes got his hands full with a game babe wassup

mmmark: ask him if he wants an update on his trash prince

wangpuppy: he says yes

mmmark: ask him

wangpuppy: i asked he said yes he wants an update on his trash prince

wangpuppy: hes gonna date him as soon as i find him

wangpuppy: please give me the update baby please

mmmark: you answered too fast every time ask him

dabdab: no

mmmark: u sure

mmmark: its p cute

wangpuppy: i want the update

mmmark: no one asked u

wangpuppy: :(

mmmark: <3

dabdab: scale of cougar flirting on the clock to that coworker you have that laughs all the time

dabdab: how cute

mmmark: youngjae?

wangpuppy: tryna be offended that hes the top of the scale but i cant

mmmark: jackson when a new squirtle toy comes in

dabdab: fuck ok tell me

wangpuppy: <3 <3 <3

mmmark: <3

mmmark: saw him comin out of claires

mmmark: no bag which is relevant to the story bc

mmmark: he just pulled the tags off the flower crown and put it on

mmmark: and then changed his earrings to these lil dangly bars

mmmark: it was real cute

mmmark: whered everybody go

wangpuppy: s2g babe he asked what he was wearing

mmmark: black turtleneck black jackett black jeans

wangpuppy: babe

wangpuppy: mark

wangpuppy: markie

wangpuppy: hes blushing

mmmark: find the trash prince jackson live your truth

dabdab: HES NOT GONNA WANNA BE FOUND IF YOU GUYS

dabdab: KEEP

dabdab: CALLING HIM

dabdab: THE TRASH PRINCE

wangpuppy: :O

mmmark: ooooooh

wangpuppy: the truth is out

dabdab: >:I

mmmark: i know youre probably serious but thats a cute as fuck face i cant take that seriously

mmmark: sry bammie <3

 

**yugyummy messaged the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

yugyummy: i know i shouldnt be nervous but im getting nervous

cocoyj: ???

defsoul: when do you perform?

cocoyj: omg are we talkin abt smth other than gyeomie bein a prince finally

yugyummy: 3 weeks

yugyummy: if the dance studio actually required me to do real work all the time id be fucked

yugyummy: yj plz

momjinyoung: Nothing to be nervous about.

defsoul: yeah youre gonna kill it

cocoyj: u always do

defsoul: remember his first showcase

momjinyoung: I still have it on video.

yugyummy: i wasnt fishin for compliments gys im rly nervous

cocoyj: i posted it on yt but private

defsoul: why even make it private tho

yugyummy: this is all v cute but plz pay attention to me

momjinyoung: Yugyeom, do you want to go over it again together?

momjinyoung: Your crew won’t be there, but I can stand in for some parts.

yugyummy: yes ;-;

defsoul: we’ll all come

defsoul: im off thursday and get off at 3 on wed

momjinyoung: Off on Wednesday

cocoyj: work all day wed, but mark might trade me hes rly nice abt that stuff

yugyummy: TT-TT youre all so nice to me

momjinyoung: Ew.

momjinyoung: I’m still coming, but now I’m just going to be on my phone the whole time.

yugyummy: :(

 

**dabdab messaged the chat Operation: Find Bammie’s Trash Prince**

dabdab: dont need a ride home

mmmark: ??? thought you were gonna come work on stuff in teh cafe until i was done with yj’s shift?

dabdab: gotta go cant be here

mmmark: what happened

mmmark: are you okay

dabdab: its not serious

dabdab: i just saw the ghuy again and now im having a Moment

dabdab: i need to walk it off

mmmark: wtf does that mean

dabdab: i swear i wasnt even like going in there i just looked in

dabdab: the dance studio

dabdab: he was in there and he was with these other guys and

mmmark: on the 2nd floor you just “happened” to walk by it

dabdab: idek who the other guys were i couldnt even see them

mmmark: we’re both on the first floor

dabdab: he did this fucking body roll and then grabbed his fucking dICK

mmmark: why were you up there

dabdab: MOVED HIS FUCKING HIPS

dabdab: HE WENT DOWN ON THE GROUND AND DID THIS THING?

dabdab: I DONT KNOW WHAT IT WAS CALLED BUT I HAD TO GO WASH MY FACE WITH COLD WATER

dabdab: I MIGHT BE DYING?

mmmark: so what youre saying

mmmark: is that you went up to the fucking second floor to see if he was in the dance studio

mmmark: bamabm fuck right off seriously

mmmark: @wangpuppy

dabdab: ANYWAY i’m out walking now ill catch a bus or smth

wangpuppy: I CANT BELEIVE

wangpuppy: I MISSED THIS

wangpuppy: I HATE THIS

wangpuppy: THIS FUCKING KID CAME IN AND ASKED LIKE A MILLUION QUESTIONS

wangpuppy: efforts to find trash prince doubling

 

**cocoyj sent a private message to yugyummy**

cocoyj: gyeomie?

cocoyj: for sure u dont want me to tell this guy its u?

cocoyj: makr said theyre not trying 2 make fun of u and i trust him

yugyummy: please dont

yugyummy: idek mark. i know jackson and hes not a dick but

yugyummy: idk this is just rly fuckn embarrassing jae

yugyummy: im not gonna be able to stop thinking of falling in trash

cocoyj: i get it

cocoyj: if u change ur mind lmk ok??

yugyummy: sure

 

**dabdab messaged the chat Operation: Find Bammie’s Trash Prince**

dabdab: jinyoung gave me his number and said we should hang out

dabdab: the guy from the bookstore

dabdab: he wants to go on a double date tho and i panicked and said yes

dabdab: so which one of you wants to go on a date with me and a stranger and his bf

mmmark: bambam wtf

wangpuppy: cant it would get in the way of my ship

wangpuppy: trashbam

wangpuppy: otp

dabdab: i got nervous and told him i had a boyfriend so he wouldnt be weird

dabdab: and then he said we should hang out and i said yeah we should

dabdab: and he said we should go on a double date

dabdab: and i panicked

mmmark: did you know we both already have a boyfriend

mmmark: bc we’re dating each other

wangpuppy: weve been tryna keep it lowkey

dabdab: i walked in on you making out in the kitchen last week

dabdab: someone just go on the date with me it wont even be weird

dabdab: ill tell him we arent into pda or smth

mmmark: what kind of date

wangpuppy: are you gonna be a gentleman and buy the food

dabdab: yes i will pay but were gonna do like dinner or smth idk

mmmark: fine

wangpuppy: you can borrow my boyfriend for one(1)(uno) night but i want him back in the same condition

dabdab: ngl kinda hoping i could have jackson

wangpuppy: AWWW

mmmark: bambam

dabdab: hes nicer to me

dabdab: and i already sit in his lap like all the time

mmmark: tru if you had a boyfriend who was like i am with you id kick his ass

wangpuppy: <3

wangpuppy: imma order the most expensive thing on the menu

dabdab: i already regret this

 

**momjinyoung messaged the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

momjinyoung: I hope you’re ready to meet your stepson, Jaebum. We have a double date Tuesday night.

defsoul: we do????

cocoyj: cute!!!!!

momjinyoung: I didn’t want Bambam to think I was trying to hit on him so when he brought up his boyfriend I said we should go on a double date.

momjinyoung: If you wear those fucking sandals, I will kill you.

defsoul: fineeeeeeee

momjinyoung: And you have to be like a normal human. At least pretend you are.

cocoyj: where r u goin??

momjinyoung: That noodle place near the house.

defsoul: oh nice okay i’m in

momjinyoung: Did I imply you had a choice?

 

**defsoul messaged the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

defsoul: uhhhhhhhhhh

defsoul: so bambam is dating that jackson guy

defsoul: whos looking for gyeomie

yugyummy: please tell me you didnt

defsoul: no but he seemed rly cool

momjinyoung: Adopting them both.

cocoyj: cant b the same jackson

defsoul: it def is tho? he works at the pokemon store?

cocoyj: jackson is dating mark

cocoyj: cant b the same jackson

defsoul: is he? dating them both maybe?

defsoul: do you think they know hes dating both of them?

yugyummy: maybe its fine

defsoul: jinyoung is gonna be fuckin pissed

cocoyj: hold on

 

**cocoyj private messaged mmmark**

cocoyj: hey?

cocoyj: wat r u n jackson doin 2nite

mmmark: jackson is out with bambam idk they went to some noodle place

mmmark: he wont stop texting me how good it is

mmmark: im waiting for this game to load

cocoyj: ooh

cocoyj: bambam n jackson just havin a nite?

mmmark: idk i guess? bammie told this guy he had a bf and then agreed to a double date

mmmark: and im ‘too mean’ to be his fake boyfriend

mmmark: whats goin on?

cocoyj: hhhhhh thank god

cocoyj: theyre out w my friends

cocoyj: n i heard it was jackson n i was so

cocoyj: Mark I was so mad.

mmmark: lmao thanks youngjae

mmmark: no its all fine. we been teasing bammie about the book store guy having a crush on him and i guess he got worried when they finally traded numbers

mmmark: youre friends with jinyoung?

cocoyj: mmhm!

cocoyj: should i tell them its fake

mmmark: oh ofc

mmmark: see if they can get em to crack

mmmark: theyre both losers it will take no time

 

**cocoyj messaged the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

cocoyj: good news no1 is cheating

cocoyj: better news theyre pretending 2 date bc he got scared jy was tryna ask him out

defsoul: idk if that’s adorable or annoying?

cocoyj: n then he was too scared ud think itd b weird 2 back out

defsoul: kinda adorable.

cocoyj: n mark says u should try 2 get them 2 crack

defsoul: I’m on it.

yugyummy: this is all really dumb but also i wish i was there

cocoyj: plz keep us updated!!!!

yugyummy: how are they gonna crack them tho

cocoyj: idk how would U crack them?

yugyummy: i cant say they might do it

cocoyj: D: wat???? u cant just say that n then not tell me :c :c

defsoul: update: jinyoung brought up the trash prince thing as we were leaving and bambam punched jackson

yugyummy: i can’t believe they did the thing i would have done even tho i didnt say it

defsoul: they’re fighting on the lawn of the restaurant now

defsoul: bambam feels v strongly abt the trash prince thing apparently he thinks its a rude thing to call a person

yugyummy: hes right???

cocoyj: take a pic!!!!!

defsoul: too dark. already tried

cocoyj: :c

defsoul: jy hasn’t laughed this hard since he heard about the trash prince thing in the first place

defsoul: so cute

yugyummy: you’re all so mean to me?

cocoyj: ily tho gyeomie

yugyummy: friendship with jj cancelled now youngjae is my best friend

cocoyj: B)

 

**dabdab created the chat BOOOIIIII**

**dabdab added mmmark to the chat BOOOIIIII**

**dabdab added wangpuppy to the chat BOOOIIIII**

**dabdab added momjinyoung to the chat BOOOIIIII**

**dabdab added defsoul to the chat BOOOIIIII**

defsoul: wow when was the last time i was in a new chat jfc

mmmark: this is the date crew i wasn’t even on the date b ye

wangpuppy: markiepooh :(

dabdab: fuck off mark you told them we weren’t dating anyway you asshole

momjinyoung: I really wasn’t trying to hit on you, Bambam, you didn’t have to fake a boyfriend.

dabdab: i panicked

defsoul: hanging out with u alone can be intimidating babe

momjinyoung: Fair.

momjinyoung: It feels weird to leave out other two friends out of this? Can I add them in?

mmmark: youngjae?

defsoul: and yugyeom

mmmark: fuckin do it

dabdab: youngjae from the coffee shop?

**momjinyoung added cocoyj**

cocoyj:

**momjinyoung added yugyummy**

defsoul: he did that so fast

mmmark: WHAT A CUTE DOG

defsoul: he just had it ready

yugyummy: wat is this

wangpuppy: yugyeommmmmm are u friends with these guys too???

yugyummy: idk apparently?

momjinyoung: None of us know why.

defsoul: we’re not friends we’re family

defsoul: yugyeom is our son

yugyummy: plz no

momjinyoung: The baby

yugyummy: im bigger than all of you

mmmark: thats ok bam is our son

dabdab: absolutely not

wangpuppy: the baby

dabdab: I Regret

cocoyj: what if we talk abt this dog instead of that??? c:

cocoyj:

wangpuppy: hey i just learned that i love that dog?

dabdab: yj i want to come play with your dog

defsoul: coco makes friends faster than anyone i have ever met

cocoyj: ofc she does shes perfect

 

**yugyummy messaged the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

yugyummy: why did you add me to that

momjinyoung: I’m not just going to leave you both out of it?

defsoul: why wouldn’t we?

yugyummy: marka nd jackson are both in it??

yugyummy: what if they figure out who i am???

yugyummy: mark was with the hot guy????

cocoyj: i think we should just tell them its u

momjinyoung: They can’t see you Yugyeom calm down.

yugyummy: yj please don’t

defsoul: its fine gyeom theyre chill

cocoyj: now u can get 2 know mark and bambam too!!

yugyummy: i s2g when this backfires im comin for all of you

defsoul: that’s the spirit

 

**cocoyj messaged the chat BOOOIIIII**

cocoyj: last call 2 come with 2 the dog park!!

wangpuppy: !!!!!!!!! i have a dr appt :(

dabdab: ME IM GOING

mmmark: i can drive if you wnat

yugyummy: i wanna go :(

momjinyoung: But?

yugyummy: but the showcase is coming up

cocoyj: practive!!!!!

cocoyj: *practice

dabdab: showcase?

momjinyoung: He dances. He’s been practicing a lot.

wangpuppy: wtf why didnt you tell me about the showcase yugyeom???

yugyummy: uhhhhhhhhh

cocoyj: he only talks about it when hes nervous

cocoyj: u guys should come!!!!!

yugyummy: UHHHHHHHHH

dabdab: can we?

mmmark: when is it?

cocoyj: ill text u the info!!

yugyummy: guys plz

wangpuppy: this is gonna be awesome

dabdab: i bet ur great yugyeom c:

momjinyoung: He is.

yugyummy: jy :/

cocoyj: ANYWAY dog park c:

dabdab: DOG PARK

mmmark: DOG PARK

 

**dabdab messaged the chat BOOOIIIII**

dabdab: anybody around???

yugyummy: yo

yugyummy: i think everybodys asleep

yugyummy: i know jinyoung and youngjae are. jaebums probably working on something

dabdab: can i dm you? idw flood the chat

yugyummy: yeah? u ok?

 

**dabdab private messaged yugyummy**

dabdab: this is weird i know sorry

dabdab: but i just need to have someone here rn?

yugyummy: you okay??

yugyummy: whats happening?

dabdab: its not even a big deal im just on the bus

dabdab: but this guy keeps looking at me and its so late i think i might be imagning things

dabdab: idk he just looks ready to end me

yugyummy: want me to call?

dabdab: idk

yugyummy: give me your number and ill call

dabdab: is that not weird for you?

yugyummy: not weirder than this

yugyummy: that came out wrong

dabdab: i dont want you to think im weird

yugyummy: you met jaebum and jinyoung

yugyummy: and i know jackson

dabdab: ok gimme a sec

dabdab: thanks btw

yugyummy: np <3

 

**momjinyoung messaged the chat BOOOIIIII**

momjinyoung: What happened last night?

wangpuppy: there was a creepy guy on the bus and he was creeped out

momjinyoung: Is he okay?

yugyummy: yeah hes fine

momjinyoung: How do YOU know?

wangpuppy: they were on the phone the whole night

wangpuppy: when bammie got home they decided to play a game REALLY loudly.

yugyummy: you weren’t even asleep you big fucking baby

wangpuppy: the diSRESPECT

momjinyoung: Yugyeom you called him?

yugyummy: if the creepy guy killed him for real what was i gonna do over text? how would i even know?

momjinyoung: No, I know, I’m just glad you did it?

yugyummy: good influences or smth idk

wangpuppy: AW

 

**mmmark messaged the chat BOOOIIIII**

mmmark: which one of you has the power to make yugyeom get off the phone

defsoul: i can tell him jinyoung will hit him

mmmark: do that

cocoyj: ???

wangpuppy: he and bam have been on the phone for like 2 hours talking about cats or smth idk

mmmark: it’s annoying

defsoul: o im not threatening him for that

wangpuppy: we trusted you

cocoyj: he and bambam r getting along? c:

mmmark: too well

defsoul: what are they talking about

wangpuppy: plz hold

wangpuppy: god

wangpuppy: bambam is telling him abt when mark and i were mario and luigi for halloween

wangpuppy: its not even seasonablly relevant

mmmark: this has gone too far

cocoyj: its cute :c

cocoyj: let them talk

mmmark: you dont have to listen to thi

cocoyj: u should come over we can play with coco

wangpuppy: COCO

mmmark: ...intrigued

defsoul: why are you even over there if hes so loud and nanoying

wangpuppy: we live together?

mmmark: lmao you didnt know we live together?

mmmark: brb driving 2 yjs

cocoyj: i knew!!!

defsoul: o shit rly?

wangpuppy: we all had the same host family when we went abroad

wangpuppy: not at the same time but they introduced us all and now we live together

wangpuppy: and also all work at the same mall

defsoul: thats a lot

wangpuppy: its fun tho

defsoul: where does bam work?

wangpuppy: that designer shoe place on the first floor by coach and teavna

defsoul: how tf didnt we meet him ebfore

wangpuppy: idk jy and yj just have better social skills and taste i guess

defsoul: rude

 

**mmmark messaged the chat Operation: Find Bammie’s Trash Prince**

mmmark: saw your man again bammie

wangpuppy: oh do we only talk about this in here?

dabdab: consider: we don’t talk about it in any chat

mmmark: so you don’t want to know about him?

wangpuppy: jinyoung and jaebum might know who it is tho

wangpuppy: but they couldnt tell us while bambam was trying to win a fight he couldn’t hope to win

dabdab: you called him trash prince again and i told you not to

wangpuppy: you were fighting for his honor i get it

mmmark: okay i won’t tell u

dabdab: i wasn’t

dabdab: just tell me mark ffs

mmmark: hes rly good at ddr

mmmark: these jeans too damn

mmmark: o what a good move

wangpuppy: are yOU AT THE ARCADE RN

wangpuppy: IS HE THERE

wangpuppy: RN

mmmark: he rly is a good dancer

mmmark: not sure the hip thrust was necessary for ddr but go off i guess

wangpuppy: IM ABOUT TO GET ON THE BUS IM COMIN DOWN THERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW

mmmark: where did bambam go

wangpuppy: babe take a picture of him i want to see him

mmmark: ew fuck off im not takin a picture of a stranger

wangpuppy: but youll watch him play ddr???

mmmark: im waiting for mortal kombat fuck off

wangpuppy: who are you even there with

mmmark: where did bambam go

mmmark: oh my god bambam is here

wangpuppy: HWAT

mmmark: jackson he looks like he just got hit with a frying pan

mmmark: jackson he wont go talk to him

wangpuppy: wtf

wangpuppy: bammie wtf

wangpuppy: bammie go talk to him

wangpuppy: im real ass on the bus now im omw

wangpuppy: whats happening

wangpuppy: whats going on guys plaese

wangpuppy: @mmmark @dabdab

wangpuppy: i s2g

wangpuppy: everything happens when im gone

**dabdab left the chat Operation: Find Bammie’s Trash Prince**

**mmmark added dabdab to the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

wangpuppy: ???

mmmark: are you here yet jackson?

wangpuppy: the stop for the mall is coming up?

mmmark: cool do you want to drive home in my car or do you want to hold bambam in the back so he doesn’t jump out into traffic?

wangpuppy: i could use an explanation first

mmmark: he really didnt want me to talk to the guy

mmmark: but he obvy wasnt gonna

mmmark: anyway he pushed me into the skee ball thing and I got a skee ball to the face

mmmark: so donr freak out at the bruise when you get here

wangpuppy: what the fuck

mmmark: and then we got into a small fight

wangpuppy: small fight

mmmark: small

mmmark: I might have pushed him back slightly

mmmark: and he might have fallen into some girl with a drink

mmmark: and i might have accidentally sort of a little bit ruined his silk shirt by proxy

wangpuppy: mark

mmmark: anyway trash prince saw the whole thing

mmmark: bambam bolted. he’s hiding in the bathroom now

wangpuppy: it doesn’t even sound that bad tbh now they’re on even ground? i guess?

mmmark: idk but hes real upset

mmmark: you close?

wangpuppy: passing hollister. bathroom closest to the arcade?

mmmark: ya. drop in somwehere and grab a shirt or a sweater or smth?

dabdab: i dont need one

wangpuppy: bammie u okay??

dabdab: fine

dabdab: just want to go home

mmmark: sry i pushed you and ruined your silk shirt

dabdab: sorry i pushed you and you got hit in the face with a skee ball

wangpuppy: sorry i missed the whole thing and couldn’t help before :(

wangpuppy: ice cream on the way home?

dabdab: no boba tea

wangpuppy: i promise not to look for the trash prince anymroe too

dabdab: thanks

dabdab: i kind of want it all to just

dabdab: blow over

dabdab: maybe if it blows over i can talk to him

dabdab: he’s rly fucking cute but i dont think i can talk to him now

wangpuppy: are you scared to talk to him bc he probably heard that i called him the trash prince

dabdab: it’s a shitty nickname

mmmark: it is a shitty nickname

wangpuppy: i’m sorry :((((((

dabdab: whats taking you so long jacks

wangpuppy: i stopped to get a shirt anyway brt

 

**yugyummy messaged the chat Trash Prince Yugyeom**

yugyummy: well the hot guy and i are even now? i guess??

cocoyj: ???

defsoul: do we only talk about this in here now?

momjinyoung: Mark knows the hot guy. Jaebum, pay attention.

defsoul: is hot guy not just bambam?

yugyummy: jaebum fuck off

cocoyj: ok but what happened?????

yugyummy: i was at the arcade with kookie and mark and the hot guy just

yugyummy: showed up and they were fighting and mark got hit in the face with a skeeball

yugyummy: and he got pushed into someone with a drink and it was a mess

defsoul: i bet its bambam

yugyummy: seriously fuck off jaebum

 

**cocoyj private messaged mmmark**

cocoyj: u kno rite?

mmmark: you are definitely going to have to be more specific than that

cocoyj: abt the trash prince thing?

mmmark: o that yeah i figured it out like forecer ago

mmmark: are we setting them up then? is that what this message is about?

cocoyj: idk i feel like if we dont do nething theyre gonna fuck it up

mmmark: accurate

mmmark: i tried to get him ti talk to him and it ended in a black eye

cocoyj: plz hold

**cocoyj added momjinyoung to the chat**

**cocoyj added defsoul to the chat**

**cocoyj changed the name of the group chat to YUGBAM OTP**

defsoul: i fucking knew it was bambam

momjinyoung: We all knew it was BamBam, Jaebum.

cocoyj: we have 2 get them together before th showcase

defsoul: yeah probably a good idea

mmmark: thehll figure it out that night anyway?

momjinyoung: But if they figure out during that, it’ll spoil it for both of them.

momjinyoung: Yugyeom has been working really hard on this.

defsoul: cant we just talk them into meeting up?

defsoul: they literally call on hte phone every night

defsoul: like old people

mmmark: who even talks on the phone anymore

momjinyoung: That would actually probably be fine.

cocoyj: k lets do that then? jy cna u get gyeom 2 ask him out?

momjinyoung: Child’s play.

mmmark: i cant believe they dont even skype 

cocoyj: cavemen tbh

**momjinyoung private messaged yugyummy**

momjinyoung: Ask BamBam out.

yugyummy: jinyoung wtf

momjinyoung: You talk to him every night on the phone.

momjinyoung: You finally stopped agonizing over The Hot Guy.

momjinyoung: You deserve good things.

yugyummy: ive never even met him

momjinyoung: And?

yugyummy: what if he says no

momjinyoung: He won’t say no.

yugyummy: he might

momjinyoung: He won’t. He answers the phone every time. He calls you.

momjinyoung: Mark and Jackson won’t stop whining about him on the phone all the time.

momjinyoung: When was the last time you talked on the phone to someone, Gyeomie?

yugyummy: i cll my mom

momjinyoung: That doesn’t count and you know it.

momjinyoung: I’m not telling you to do this because I want you to suffer.

momjinyoung: Although I do usually want you to suffer.

momjinyoung: I’m doing this because I want you to be happy.

yugyummy: after the showcase

momjinyoung: Before the showcase.

yugyummy: im too nervous i cant think about this rn

momjinyoung: You’ll be thinking about this while you dance if you do it after.

yugyummy: only bc you brought it up!

momjinyoung: Friday.

momjinyoung: Somewhere besides the fucking mall.

yugyummy: what if he works friday

 

**momjinyoung messaged the chat YUGBAM OTP**

momjinyoung: does bambam work fri

mmmark: no? i dont think so?

momjinyoung: thanks

defsoul: wtf

 

**momjinyoung private messaged yugyummy**

momjinyoung: You won’t know until you ask.

yugyummy: do you really think this is a good idea?

yugyummy: what if he doesnt even like me

yugyummy: what if i fuck it up?

momjinyoung: If you fuck it up, I’ll kick your ass myself.

momjinyoung: If he doesn’t like you, I’ll kick his.

momjinyoung: It’s a good idea.

yugyummy: youre right

yugyummy: i know you are i just

yugyummy: im nervous

momjinyoung: You’ll be great Gyeomie.

momjinyoung: You’re the same brand of idiot. You’ll be great together.

momjinyoung: And if anything goes wrong, you know where to find me. I’ll get Youngjae and Jaebum together and we’ll all cuddle or something okay?

yugyummy: okay

 

**yugyummy private messaged dabdab**

yugyummy: hey whatcha doin

dabdab: getting ready for work

dabdab: cant call rn sry :c

yugyummy: thats ok

yugyummy: i just wanted to ask you

yugyummy: if ur busy friday?

dabdab: theres a shitty party friday night that the hollister guys want me to go to

dabdab: do you have an excuse for me to bail?

yugyummy: yeah

yugyummy: want to meet up friday?

dabdab: fuck yeah

yugyummy: if we meet up early we can play video games after eatinh

yugyummy: lunch?

dabdab: oh

dabdab: yeah sure

yugyummy: what

dabdab: nothing. itll be fun

yugyummy: is a lunch date lame?

yugyummy: sry im just

yugyummy: i want to be able to hang out after if we have fun

dabdab: lsfkdgldfkg

dabdab: okay yeah okay

dabdab: no i thought it was a date and then

dabdab: i was like oh maybe its not a date

dabdab: its a date right?

yugyummy: im asking you on a date yeah

dabdab: okay good

dabdab: then lunch dates arent lame

dabdab: bc were not lame and were going on a lunch date

yugyummy: were a little bit lame

dabdab: fuck off were cool as fuck

yugyummy: sure jan

yugyummy: have a good day at work btw

yugyummy: :*

dabdab: gay

dabdab: <3

dabdab: :*

**yugyummy private messaged momjinyoung**

yugyummy: youre going to help me get dressed for this right

momjinyoung: Like I trust you to get ready on your own anyway

 

 **momjinyoung** **messaged the chat YUGBAM OTP**

momjinyoung: Like I said

momjinyoung: Child’s play.

 

**dabdab private messaged yugyummy**

dabdab: awkward

dabdab: idk what you look like? should we send selcas or smth?

yugyummy: its almsot more fun not to?

dabdab: like a game

yugyummy: we both have to wear one thing thats like kinda weird

dabdab: so we dont like fuck it up right

yugyummy: i rly dont wanna accidentally go on a date with some other person just bc theyre wearing like a hat or smth

dabdab: what do you have thats like

dabdab: iconic

yugyummy: flower crown?

dabdab: hhhhhh yeah okay

dabdab: gdi thats cute

dabdab: hold on i have to find a Thing

dabdab: i have yellow sunglasses?

dabdab: idk i spent like two hours on this outfit but there’s nothing like weird about it

dabdab: please dont make me start over ill be late

yugyummy: omfg okay no

yugyummy: yellow sunglasses will be fine

yugyummy: the flower crown will be enough

dabdab: okay ill see u there c:

 

**defsoul messaged the chat YUGBAM OTP**

defsoul: we should be there or smth right?

mmmark: oh im already here

wangpuppy: we been here for an hour tf jaebum

cocoyj: crashing their date???

momjinyoung: Why were you there so early?

mmmark: not to crash the date yj were here in case it goes sideways

defsoul: jy should i go too? for gyeom?

momjinyoung: Yes. I would but I’m at work.

cocoyj: i wanna go too

defsoul: meet you there?

momjinyoung: If you guys don’t keep me updated, I’m killing all of you.

cocoyj: omw

defsoul: <3

 

**yugyummy private messaged dabdab**

yugyummy: just got here

yugyummy: inside or outside?

dabdab: inside

dabdab: im at the bar

yugyummy: are you like

yugyummy: nervous

dabdab: psh no

dabdab: thats a lie im nervous af

yugyummy: what if we dont like each other

yugyummy: like boyfriends

dabdab: best friends then

dabdab: ill wingman u at bars

yugyummy: promise?

dabdab: promise

dabdab: get in here loser my coffee is gonna get cold

yugyummy: ffffff

yugyummy: can you come out here actually?

yugyummy: someone im avoiding is in there

dabdab: who is it

dabdab: ill kick their ass

yugyummy: just come outside plz? he didnt do anything wrong its just awkward

yugyummy: oh my god hes coming outside im

yugyummy: oh my god

yugyummy: bam raise your hand rq

 

**yugyummy private messaged momjinyoung**

yugyummy: i cant fucking do this

yugyummy: did you knw

yugyummy: did you know and you made me fo this

momjinyoung: I didn’t make you do anything.

momjinyoung: You like BamBam and BamBam likes you.

yugyummy: you knew

yugyummy: you fuckign knew and

 

**wanguppy messaged the chat YUGBAM OTP**

wangpuppy: bam went outside

wangpuppy: think gyeom saw him

defsoul: just got here

defsoul: gyeom looks pissed

defsoul: omg yj no

momjinyoung: I can’t believe I’m hiding in the bathroom for this.

momjinyoung: Youngjae did what

mmmark: he’s trying to keep gyeom from leaving

wangpuppy: ffff bam looks rly confused

mmmark: he keeps lookin at his phone

wangpuppy: yugyeom stopped textin him

mmmark: idk if we should go say something or

wangpuppy oh he saw him

wangpuppy: he looks so cute in the flower crown

defsoul: yj successful but gyeom looks like hes ready to die at any moment

wangpuppy: bam looks like hes gonna fucking cry

mmmark: i hate this

defsoul: give em a sec

momjinyoung: If he fucks this up I’m going to kill him

mmmark: bam is saying smth but i cant hear him

defsoul: hes telling him hes sry jacks called him a trash prince

wangpuppy: omg

defsoul: he asked him not to leave

wangpuppy: OMG

defsoul: he says

defsoul: o that was msooth

mmmark: jaebum focus

defsoul: he said hes rly relieved gyeom is his prince

defsoul: and he hasnt stopped thinking abt him since he saw him the first time

momjinyoung: He’s so smooth wtf

wangpuppy: where tf did he learn that

mmmark: theyre coming back inside

wangpuppy: theyre hoLDING HANDS

mmmark: this is too cute we have to go

cocoyj: U GUYS

cocoyj: WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR DAMAGE CONTROL

cocoyj: U DIDNT DO ANYTHING

cocoyj: U CONTROLLED 0 DAMAGE

defsoul: iw as just gonna take gyeom home if something went wrong

wangpuppy: yeah i was just gonna hug bam if he or yugyeom lost their shit

cocoyj: WELLUR ALL WELCOME BC I DIDNT LET IT GET THERE

cocoyj: IDIOTS

momjinyoung: My favorite son

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bambam - dabdab - shoefly (designer shoe store)  
> Mark - mmmark - coffee shop  
> Jackson - wangpuppy - pokemon store  
> Jaebum - defsoul - fye  
> Jinyoung - momjinyoung - barnes and noble  
> Youngjae - cocoyj - coffee shop  
> Yugyeom - yugyummy - dance studio
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you're interested in a short epilogue and I might write one!! I couldn't decide if I even needed it tbh


End file.
